The present disclosure relates to a holder member that can be used on a sewing machine that is provided with an embroidery frame moving mechanism.
A sewing machine that is provided with an image capture device is known. In the sewing machine, an embroidery frame that holds a sewing workpiece is mounted on an embroidery frame moving mechanism of the sewing machine. The image capture device captures an image of the sewing workpiece that is held by the embroidery frame and creates image data. The image (the captured image) that is described by the created image data is used for a background image when an embroidery pattern is positioned and edited. The captured image is also used in processing that creates embroidery data for sewing the embroidery pattern.